Cen (3.5e Deity)
=Cen= :\'sen\ Summary::A divine construct goddess of beauty and order with strong ties to redemption and mercy. Long ago, Exaka presented Cen, a powerful but mindless construct, as a gift to Guygus for use in His legions as a weapon against the forces of Nim. She kept Guygus's demonic legions under control with Her harsh and direct approach, banding together demons under Her strict, fearsome temperance. Leading an army of demons, she destroyed many valiant celestials as She unknowingly and mindlessly aided her wicked master. Though, as Exaka's reign came to an end, so did the control placed over Her and She went wild, destroying everything in Her path, slaying many of Guygus's demons, much to His own amusement. Guygus contacted Nril to help Him fend off the crazy construct built by Exaka, hoping that one may kill the other. Unfortunately for Guygus, Nril finally succeeded in defeating Her, though instead of destroying Her, He took pity and gave Her the Divine Spark He had attained after killing His brother, Thil. With this gift, She gained sentience. and innate goodness Over the following ages, She became more powerful with the help of Nril, attaining the rank of Sosha Orsa. They both have since become lovers. Cen is tireless in her efforts as she seeks constantly to atone for the horrors She caused while enthralled to Guygus. Her clergy know this and are known to provide refuge for those seeking redemption. She resides within Eonolis, The City of Glory, in Nymnelia. Her followers also colloquially refer to Her as The Crystal Goddess. She pleaded to Rejik to petition for the release of the imprisoned sabayoh archangels (Ohmriel, Nril, Ordmal and Nixil). Incarnation Cen is a sleek construct made of crystal, adamantine, gold and pearl with a core of godstone magistroma. Four arms float fluidly by her sides as she stands, bobbing and swaying in dancelike rhythm. She only passably resembles a woman, as her sleek translucent shell covers a network of intricate gears and working parts, silently whirling about inside perpetually. She wears gossamer ribbons and fine fabrics. She towers over her heralds, and is a fierce warrior in battle. She uses two repeating heavy crossbows, which are reloaded by her second set of arms. Though in melee, she prefers to use her four rapiers, which are so keen, that they can pierce through any material. When she speaks, her voice sounds like a chorus of symphonic instruments. * Tactical Precognition: She is able to calculate the future on the battlefield, but her calculations can only take things into account which are on the battlefield, for this reason, she does not rely on it as a crutch, but as a tool to view every ally and target on the plane of battle. Dogma Worry not for what you have done and regret, for those who wish to repent, you will be given eternity to atone for your misdeeds. You must not suffer at the wills of others, nor must you let others suffer at the will of yours. Cen preaches strongly in spreading order through beauty, and that the two are permanantly linked. Clergy and Temples Temples of Cen are intricately built, architectural marvels. Many architects worship Cen as a means of gaining access to the great amount of architectural study and knowledge stored in their archives. Clerics of Cen are often architects themselves, and built intricate mechanical contraptions into the temple. Common folk find that temples are both marvelous spiritually and technologically. Those clerics that don't find enlightenment by building houses, find it by constructing siege weapons to use against the forces of chaos and evil that threaten civilized lands. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Deity